Brothers: A New Horizon
by FlamingWinzz
Summary: This is the story of Rei and Hikaru, twin brothers who are joining Yokai Academy midway through the year. There may be a couple of surprises along the way, so we'll just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

(Note: this is my first fanfic, but I hope you guys enjoy it)

Brothers: A New Horizon

It was a bright summer day for the Takahashi brothers. They couldn't believe it; they wouldn't be seeing Father for a long time. On the bright side, they were going to be in a place that they wouldn't be ridiculed; at least they hoped it would be that way.

"Brother?" Hikaru's voice broke they silence of the lonely bus stop. "Yes, Hikaru?" Rei responded with his low, dark voice. "Do you really think things will be better from now on?"

"Of course they will, Little Brother." Hikaru laughed, "You're not that much older than me, Brother."

"Every minute counts, pipsqueak." Hikaru hated it when people made fun of him being so small. "I'm warning you, Brother…" Hikaru's orange-red eyes started to glow. Rei simply upturned his head so that his dark purple eyes shined from underneath his hood, staring down at his brother. As Hikaru's intense demeanor died down, he spoke, "I hate it when you do that, you know that…"

"I know you hate it, but Father ordered me to keep you in line. You must watch that temper of yours; you remember what happened last time, don't you?" Images of fire and flames rushed through Hikaru's mind. "Stop it, Brother! Get out of my head!" Hikaru shouted this with tears coming from his eyes, tears that evaporated on his skin as they emerged.

"Hikaru, it's okay," Rei said, kneeling down to comfort his saddened sibling. "I'm sorry, but it's what I am." Pain and suffering, that's what constantly rushed through Rei's mind, and he hated himself for it.

"Hey, you two," a harsh voice spoke out, "are you kids going to Yokai Academy?"

"Yes," Rei spoke, standing up and helping Hikaru from the ground, "I'm guessing you're the one who will be taking us there?"

"You guess correctly, Kid. Come on, we have a schedule to keep." Rei picked up his and Hikaru's bags, he was a lot stronger than he looked. "Come on, Little Brother."

"Coming." Hikaru stood up, the fire in his eyes that Rei knew and loved. This boy looked more confident than any other Yokai student the driver had ever seen.

"Hey you, big guy." He was of course speaking to Rei, since he was taller than most 15-year-olds. "What's with the get-up?" It was obvious that the driver was referring to his black and red jacket, black pants with chains all over them, fingerless gloves, and his hood that covered most of his face in the middle of Summer. Even Hikaru didn't understand Rei sense of style, since he always wore a red shirt with a little fire kid on it, a light red cloak, regular blue jeans, and his signature bright red short tie, which he always kept loose. "I get cold." was Rei's only response.

Hikaru could tell when his big brother was lying, they were twins after all. Hikaru laughed quietly to himself, "We both know that isn't true," he whispered to his big brother. "Shut up, besides you don't even know why I wear this, so keep your trap shut."

"Alright, whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything suddenly went dark. At least, that's what anyone other than Rei would've thought. Hikaru was frightened. If there was one thing that scared him, it was the darkness. "Brother," Hikaru spoke, shivering, "Brother, it's dark…"

"Don't worry, Hikaru, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you." These words, despite them being said by a dark and eerie voice calmed the boy down. Fortunately for Hikaru, it gradually got lighter and lighter. "Alright kids, this is where you get off, the Academy should be off in that direction." As the driver said this, he pointed towards a wooded area. "Just follow the path and you'll be there in no time."

The brothers got off of the bus with their luggage and looked off into the woods. "What do you see, Brother?" Hikaru never forgot how remarkable Rei's sight was, especially in the dark. "Nothing to worry about, Hikaru. I don't think anything in there should harm us."

"That's good." Said Hikaru. Taking a quick glance back, Hikaru was amazed to see that the bus was gone! He didn't even hear it leave, strange. "Alright, might as well get a move on, Little Brother." Rei's voice broke Hikaru's focus on the missing bus. "Alright, Brother, whatever you say."

Rei kneeled down and began drawing a diagram in the dirt. "This is the way to the school, can you remember this?" Hikaru nodded with his charming grin. Rei already knew that Hikaru's memory and speed were unmatched, so he wasn't too worried about his little brother getting lost. "Alright, I'll take the bags and meet you where the woods end, okay?" Hikaru was already prepared to dash through the woods. "Oh, and Hikaru," Hikaru turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Try not to burn anything, okay?"

"Okay, Brother. I'll do my best."

"Good, I'm setting up a mental link between us right now, so if anything goes wrong, call me."

"You got it" Hikaru said with enthusiasm. "See you on the other side, Brother." With this, Hikaru dashed off into the dark woods with a fire in his hands. Rei smiled, "See you there, Little Brother." With this, he vanished in a shroud of shadow.

Trees were whizzing by Hikaru's field of vision. He didn't get to run like this for ages. Unexpectedly, Hikaru stopped moving. He was on his back, and a searing pain was rushing all along his backside. He sat up, groaning in pain. Taking a look back, Hikaru saw a large patch of ice in the middle of the path. "What the…"

"Sorry about that." said the quiet voice of a girl. "I was just kind of practicing…" Hikaru stood up and cracked his aching back. He looked around but saw nobody. "Up here." said the voice. She was standing in a tree. "_What's she doing up there?"_ Hikaru thought to himself. "Sorry about the slip." She said.

"It's okay, I was just…" The sight of this girl was breathtaking to Hikaru. "I was just heading to my new school." Hikaru somehow managed to finish his sentence. "My name's Hikaru, Hikaru Takahashi." He bowed his head as he was taught by his father to do while introducing himself. "My name's Mizore, Mizore Shirayuki. Nice to meet you." She bowed her head in return after jumping down to the ground.

"So, you must be new here." said Mizore. "Uh, yeah. It's my first year." Hikaru responded. His heart was beating faster than ever. Her eyes were light blue, her stare as cold as ice. "I bet you'll like it here." Hikaru already loved it there. "Umm, I have to go." Hikaru said this and ran off. _"Damn it,"_ he thought to himself _"I can't believe I chickened out."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru couldn't believe such a beautiful being could exist. Her hair, her eyes, and that body… Hikaru hoped that they might meet again someday.

Of course, Rei was there, at the edge of the forest; waiting for Hikaru just like he promised. "Took you long enough," Rei began, "what was the holdup?"

"Oh, Nothing…" Hikaru said with an awkward smile. "Well whatever that 'nothing' is, I won't go prying for it. Come on; let's get to our first classes." It somewhat saddened Hikaru that he and Rei wouldn't be in the same classes this year. But more importantly, what about Rei? Hikaru was always the social one, and girls seemed to like him a lot too. Rei on the other hand never really liked to be around other people. It was like Hikaru was Rei's only real friend.

"Hey," Hikaru started, "I'll see you at lunch, right?" Rei turned and walked towards Hikaru, placing his hand on his little brother's head and messing up his hair. "Of course, Hikaru." He said with a smile that only Hikaru ever sees. Hikaru smiled back at his big brother with his childish smile. "Cool."

"Now come on, we don't want to be late for our first classes of the year, do we?" Rei told Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and entered the gothic-looking building with his big brother. "I'm supposed to go to classroom 1-2, what about you, Big Brother?"

"1-3, I guess that means we're right next to each other, huh?" Rei responded. Hikaru nodded with a smile. "So, why do you think Father wanted us to come to this school?" Hikaru asked. "Well, he is a supporter of it. Every now and then I would see him writing checks to Yokai Academy, so maybe he just really trusts this school."

Hikaru let out a small laugh. "Big Brother, you're so smart." Rei smiled to his little brother. "Thanks, Hikaru. You're not too dumb yourself." Hikaru wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or a mild insult. With Rei, those two things weren't very far apart.

"Well," Rei began, "here's your classroom, Little Brother." Hikaru looked up at the sign above the door. It read "1-2," but it had little demon bats around it. "_That's odd."_ Hikaru thought to himself. "Alright, Hikaru, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you." Hikaru responded. He let out a sigh and opened the door. The classroom was full of students, already in their seats. "I'm not late, am I?" Hikaru asked the teacher. "No, no, you're right on time." The teacher responded with a beautiful smile. "You must be Hikaru, nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for they rest of the year. Meow!" Hikaru bowed his head in response. "Class, this is Hikaru Takahashi, he's our newest student! Meow!"

"It's nice to meet you all." Hikaru said as he bowed his head to the class. Out of nowhere, the door opened and stepping through it was, of all people, Mizore, the girl Hikaru had met earlier. "Sorry I'm late." She said. Hikaru heart started racing again. God, she was beautiful. "Just take a seat Ms. Shirayuki." Ms. Nekonome said to the bewitching girl.

"Anyways," Ms. Nekonome continued, "Hikaru, why don't you go find a seat? Class is about to start." Hikaru found a seat in the back right next to another pretty girl with light blue hair and a REALLY big chest. Even better, Mizore was just a couple of seats up and to the left of him. This was already an amazing school year for him.

Meanwhile, Rei had found his classroom as well. Stepping in, he saw that his classroom was full as well, all of the students in their seats. "Oh, you must be the new student. Class, this is Rei Takahashi." Most of the students laughed to themselves, sort of. Rei hated his first name being a girl's name. The teacher began, "Rei why don't you find a se…" Rei was already seated in the back corner where the least amount of light was, relatively speaking. This was already a horrible school year. The only way this could get worse was if there was a… "Pop quiz everyone!" the teacher yelled to the class. "_Shit,"_ Rei thought to himself, _"That's just my luck"_

Surprisingly, the quiz was incredibly easy. Rei didn't understand why everyone else was moaning, groaning, and scratching their heads. He handed his paper to the teacher and sat back down. _"What the hell is with that guy?" "How can he be done that quickly?" "He must be a genius to be done in 30 seconds."_ All of these whispers came rushing into Rei's head, and as he looked around, he noticed almost everybody was looking at him. Even the teacher was staring at him in shock.

The teacher stood up and handed Rei's paper back to him, already graded. _"110%?"_ He thought to himself, _"How the hell did I get 110%?"_ It was by the end of the class period that he realized what was going on. When the bells chimed, the last couple of students got finished right on time.

Finally, lunch period; Rei met up with Hikaru in the lunch room. "So, how was your first period, Hikaru?" Hikaru seemed a bit light-headed. "This has been the best… day… ever." Hikaru said with the awkward smile as when he came out of the woods. In Rei's eyes, either Hikaru was crazy, or just that good with life. "Nice to hear, my day has been crap so far."

This snapped Hikaru right out of his hypnotized state. "What's wrong, Brother?" Hikaru asked, concerned. "Well, I got jumped on with a pop quiz today." Hikaru laughed a bit, "My class did, too! I finished just barely on the bell." Hikaru said this with his childish smile and a laugh. Rei sighed to himself, Hikaru's a smart kid, how did it take him so long to finish a quiz as easy as that?


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing their lunch, Hikaru and Rei decided to walk around in the halls. Unfortunately, in one of the halls, a group of boys started giving them a hard time. "Hey, new guy!" One of the boys shouted, of course, both Hikaru and Rei turned around. "Think you can show us up like that in the middle of class and get away with it?"

"_Hikaru, did you do something in class?"_ Rei's voice echoed in Hikaru's head. _"No, I just sat there the whole class."_ Hikaru responded mentally. "Guys, get the pipsqueak out of the way. The big one's mine." The now apparent leader of the group yelled to the rest of his posse. Hikaru took a full-contact blow in the gut from one of the amazingly strong boys. "Hikaru!"

Just barely after Rei could get the words out of his mouth, the group's leader hit him just like the other boy had hit Hikaru. At this, Hikaru laughed, "You really think that my brother will go down that easily?" and subsequently to this, Rei stood up. Even though the group of boys couldn't see his eyes, they could tell he was pissed off.

"First you attack my brother, and then you threaten me directly? How stupid can you possibly be?" With this, Rei vanished and appeared not even a foot away from the leader, ready to strike. Hikaru noticed a small bit of dark purple energy coming from Rei's fist. _"Brother! No! You'll kill him!"_ Hikaru tried to communicate to his enraged brother, but it was too late. A large amount of dust had been scrambled into the air by the impact.

After the dust had cleared, everybody was staring in shock at the result. The wall that had once stood there had dissipated into a mixture of dust and rubble. "Oh my god," the leader of the group began with a quiver, "You… you could have killed me…" All of the group boys stared in fear. "Yeah," Rei started, "and I'll finish the job."

With this bone-chilling comment, Rei started charging at the leader with his fists at his hips, ready for a double strike. This time, all 4 of the other boys in the group grabbing Rei by the arms. Unfortunately for them, Rei was still mobile, just dragging them along.

Some students passing by joined in until Rei couldn't take another step. "Not so tough now, are we? What kind of guy is named Rei anyways? That's a girl's name!" The leader said this with an empty confidence. That comment was the last straw. With even more brute strength than before, Rei ripped his arms free, but his sleeves were torn off from his jacket by the opposite forces.

Everybody in the area was stunned at the sight, including Hikaru. All along Rei's incredibly muscular arms, there were drawings, tattoos. They all had a harsh, evil feeling to them. On his right arm, there were depictions of demonic symbols, pentagrams, barbed rails wrapping around, and chains. On his left arm, more demonic symbols, what looked like a pair of red, glowing eyes, a claw with a trail of blood coming from the nails, a huge picture of a scar, and a strange-looking hourglass with two scythes crossing each other over it.

"Brother…" Hikaru started with a shaky voice, "why do you have all of those tattoos?" Rei said nothing; he was looking around in fear. Even Hikaru had never seen Rei get scared before. Rei looked straight at Hikaru, an expression of panic on his face. Hikaru got to his feet, the feeling from the gut punch still reverberating inside of him. Hikaru stuck out his hand, palm-out and a large amount of smoke started to emerge.

Just before the smoke engulfed Rei, Hikaru could see a smirk from his big brother. _"Thank you, Brother."_ Rei's words echoed in Hikaru's head. After the smoke had cleared, Rei was gone. "What the hell just happened?" were the words coming out of almost everybody in the area. Even Hikaru was drawing a blank in his memory after Rei had been insulted by the bully and before Rei's smirk in Hikaru's smoke.

Rei hadn't been seen for the rest of the day by anybody. Hikaru went to his dorm for the rest of the night. After opening his dorm door, he jumped back in surprise. Rei was sitting there on Hikaru's bed. "Rei! What are you doing in here?" Rei looked at Hikaru as if he was some sort of idiot. "Waiting for you of course."

"Where the hell have you been all day? Have you been in here since lunch?" Hikaru questioned his brother. "Let me think…" Rei started, "Yeah, pretty much." Hikaru sighed, "Wait, how did you even get in here? I thought these rooms were blocked off from teleportation?"

"Funny story, that. I actually just kind of snuck in here while the cleaning lady was in here." Rei smiled nervously and scratched his head. "Well get out, I need some rest, it's been a long day." Rei nodded and left his little brother for the night. Once Rei was gone, Hikaru went and made himself a nice plate of his signature self-baked spicy beef kebabs.

"In case it hasn't been clear, Hikaru has fiery powers because he's a blaze. A monster thought to be from hell that is known for its connections to fire, whee!"

(Come on, I just had to toss Ko in there somewhere!)

After eating his dinner, Hikaru sat at his desk in front of the window to do his homework for mathematics. Looking up from his desk, a tear-of-joy jerking sight. Mizore's room was right across the way from his. At least, he assumed it was Mizore's room, since there was a bunch of frost on the window. _"I must be the luckiest guy ever."_ Hikaru thought to himself, a happy and hypnotized look on his face.

"So, this is what you've been so obsessed with this whole time." Rei's voice startled Hikaru so much that he actually jumped to the other side of the room with a large wet spot in his pants. "Rei? Were you looking over my shoulder that whole time?" Rei scratched his head with a pondering look on his face, "Let me think… yeah, pretty much."

"You're such a stalker, Bro!" Hikaru exclaimed. Rei laughed a bit, "Little Brother, you may want to dry yourself up." Now Rei was just plain laughing his head off. Hikaru looked down and noticed the giant wet spot in his pants. "AAAHH!" Hikaru shouted out and covered himself up with his hands, an embarrassed look on his face. "No fair, you scared the living shit out of me!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, that's what you've been so obsessed with this whole time." Rei's voice startled Hikaru so much that he actually jumped to the other side of the room with a large wet spot in his pants. "Rei? Were you looking over my shoulder that whole time?" Rei scratched his head with a pondering look on his face, "Let me think… yeah, pretty much."

"You're such a stalker, Bro!" Hikaru exclaimed. Rei laughed a bit, "Little Brother, you may want to dry yourself up." Now Rei was just plain laughing his head off. Hikaru looked down and noticed the giant wet spot in his pants. "AAAHH!" Hikaru shouted out and covered himself up with his hands, an embarrassed look on his face. "No fair, you scared the living shit out of me!"

"Yeah, but it was funny though." Rei responded, laughing just a tad bit quieter. "Anyways, I see why you're crushing on her." Hikaru blushed, "I don't have a crush on her." Rei shook his head, "Dude, you can't hide it from me. Besides, she is a good catch. You sure do know how to pick them, Little Brother."

"Hey, don't go trying to get her behind my back." Hikaru said, with a surprisingly serious tone. "Don't worry, Little Brother. She's all yours." With that, Rei left Hikaru in his room, this time Hikaru watched his brother until he knew the Rei was gone.

The next morning, during P.E. class, the boys were all doing their preparation stretches. Looking up a bit, Hikaru noticed a shadowy figure standing amongst the trees. Could it be Rei? Hikaru hadn't seen his big brother all day. No, the shadowed figure didn't have the distinct curve of Rei's hood. Hikaru just disregarded the creepy person and continued his warm-ups.

That same morning, Rei decided to look into this girl that his brother was so infatuated with. "Mizore Shirayuki, huh?" he mumbled to himself, "Let's see what you're all about…" Once classes began, Rei searched the entire campus with his telepathic capabilities, trying to find a face matching the one he had seen the night before. _"Strange, nothing in any of the classrooms, or the dorms."_

Then suddenly, a match! _"Strange, she's not even on the school grounds…"_ As it turned out, she was in the woods, traveling West, towards the P.E. courts. _"Got you."_ Rei engulfed himself in shadows and disappeared. Shortly after, Rei reappeared right on a branch near the P.E. courts. Just as he had expected, Mizore was there, behind a tree, looking at the courts.

Taking a glance, Rei was stunned. It was the boys' class! She was watching them do their stretches… _"That's just wrong…"_ Rei thought to himself with a stunned look on his face, _"She's a perv…"_ But that thought was quickly erased as the words came out of Mizore's mouth, "Stretch it, Tsukune… all the way…"

"_Oh my god, she's not a perv, she's a stalker!" _The thought kept rushing through Rei's mind as he was drawn aback with shock. Unfortunately, he was drawn aback a bit **too** much, and he fell off of the branch that he was previously poised on. "Huh? Who's there?" Mizore yelled out. The only thing that could come to Rei's mind was, _"Shit. Now the stalker knows I'm stalking her…"_

With that thought, Rei vanished just before Mizore got to the spot where he fell. Sadly, no fall goes unmarked. "What the… who's there? Who's following me!" Mizore shouted, revealing her ice claws. Seeing this from yet another branch, Rei realized, _"A Snow Woman, interesting that Hikaru would be into her of all people. I suppose opposites DO attract. Might as well have a bit of fun with this."_

"Here I am," Rei spoke as he appeared right behind Mizore, almost breathing down her neck. Mizore jumped a bit out of fright and slashed at the area behind her. "Come on, certainly you're faster than that." Rei taunted, leaning against a nearby tree to Mizore's right. Mizore fired a set of 4 icy projectiles right at him, but just before impact, he vanished again, reappearing right in front of Mizore.

"Hey, cool down. That shouldn't be too difficult for a snow girl." As he said this, he brushed Mizore's hair back. "Don't touch me!" Mizore shouted in an aggravated tone, slashing away at her mysterious foe. This time, he didn't bother disappearing at all. He simply dodged every cut and swipe she attempted.

"I would suppose it's my turn?" Rei said with some sarcastic tone to his voice. "Take your best shot, Stalker." Mizore said, taunting him. "Fine," as Rei said this, he simply snapped his fingers and the shadows on the ground started to conform into 3-dimensional black figures that closely represented Rei.

"Nice trick, but I think I can match it." As Mizore said this, she fired the same number of ice spikes as Rei's shadowy copies into the ground. Upon impact, the spikes grew into ice figures resembling Mizore. Seeing this, Rei grinned, "Well, come on then. Let's see what else you can do." Accepting this challenge, Mizore started running so fast, she could barely be seen.

From behind, Rei could hear a slight _'Whoosh'_ sound. He crouched and, with perfect form, did a 180-degree stepping turn. He came up and grabbed Mizore's arm without even looking. _"What?"_ Mizore thought, _"how did he manage to do that?"_ Rei smiled a devilish smile, and pulled Mizore close to him. "No need to be so aggressive, Popsicle." With this, he put his head against hers. Disgusted, Mizore tried pulling away from Rei, but his grip was locked, he really was stronger than he looked.

"You know," Mizore began, "I can think of something that I would love to do to you…" She came in closer than they were when Rei pulled her towards him. "Oh, really? Enlighten me." Rei said with an incredibly lustful tone. Mizore pulled her lollipop from her mouth and puckered her lips, coming towards Rei's mouth slowly. Out of the blue, she opened her eyes with a demonic glare and blew her frosty breath right at Rei.

"Don't you know?" Mizore said to Rei, who was now encased in a huge block of ice, "Never mess with a Snow Woman." Putting her lollipop back in her mouth, Mizore turned her back on the icicle of Rei. _"There's just one problem…"_ Rei's voice echoed in Mizore's head, _"Above all else, never mess with a monster like me." _Mizore turned around to face the boy she had frozen.

To her disbelief, Rei was standing there, still inside of the ice, but not frozen how she had him. He was visibly breathing, and he was glaring at her from underneath his hood with glowing dark purple eyes. It was an unbelievable sight, as if he had melted all but the outer layer of the block. _"Let this be a lesson to you, for all future battles."_ With his voice still ringing in her head, he simply took a small step back inside of his case and stuck out his hand with his fingers curved._ "Never underestimate your opponent."_ A large wave of black energy came blasting out of his hand, shattering the case and blasting Mizore back, through a tree and against another.

Rei walked up to the weakened girl and lifted her chin up. "Just be glad that this all wasn't real." With that, Mizore awoke from her daze, in the same spot that Rei had appeared behind her at the beginning of their, apparently fake, battle. Looking up, Rei had her in his arms. Mizore gasped and scrambled out of his arms. "I wouldn't try to walk. Usually people are physically weakened after my illusions." Mizore quickly realized that he was right, collapsing to her knees. Rei scooped her up once again, "Hold on, this might make you a bit dizzy."

"Why should I trust you?" Mizore said this with a quite cross tone. "I don't intend to harm you, just hold on to me, I'm taking you to the Nurse's office." Rei said this in the same soothing tone that he used when Hikaru was afraid. Mizore reluctantly wrapped her arms around Rei's surprisingly broad chest. Out of nowhere, everything went black, but in that same amount of time, they were suddenly in the Nurse's office.

Rei gently placed the beautiful weakened girl on one of the beds and vanished in a black cloud. "I don't know who you are," Mizore said quietly to herself, "but thank you."


End file.
